


You Don't Know How Lucky You Are

by koichii



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koichii/pseuds/koichii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for hallucinari who asked me to make a Minho imagine using Keaton Henson's song "You Don't Know How Lucky You Are" but with a happy ending. I hope you like this one and sorry if it's quite late. :D</p>
<p>I made Gally quite a jerk in this story. Just a heads up.</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Don't Know How Lucky You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hallucinari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallucinari/gifts).



> This is for hallucinari who asked me to make a Minho imagine using Keaton Henson's song "You Don't Know How Lucky You Are" but with a happy ending. I hope you like this one and sorry if it's quite late. :D
> 
> I made Gally quite a jerk in this story. Just a heads up.

“Gally asked me out and I said yes.”

“…” Minho stared at you in disbelief, blinking stupidly as if he did not understand what you just told him. He kept on gaping at you like a fish thrown out of water, which irritated you.

“Hey!”

“Huh… W-What?” Minho stuttered, seemingly pulled out of the stupor he was in. “What did you say again?” 

You rolled your eyes at him as you dropped yourself on the couch beside him. “Duh, I said I’m dating Gally now,” you repeated, your eyes trained onto his face, searching for any sign of reaction.

And you were disappointed when his face remained blank.

“Gally? Eww,” Minho said, his face scrunched up in disgust, prompting you to shove him aside. “What do you see in that shuckface, anyway?”

“He said he likes me,” you said, your demeanor turning serious. Growing up as an ordinary girl, it was rare for you to get compliments from anyone. The most you got was from your mother who told you you’re pretty.

Your best friend, and long-time crush, doesn’t even notice you’re a girl.

Minho shook his head at you, as if he thought of you like a silly school grader. “(Y/N), you don’t go out with someone only because he told you he likes you. And Gally?” He snorted as if to prove his point. “Do you know what kind of a guy he is? He’s a real jerk, babe. You can do better than that.”

“What do you know?!” you suddenly yelled, surprising both yourself and Minho. “He was the first one who told me he liked me, when I never liked myself to begin with.” Then without letting him reply, you stood up and left him there, looking shocked at your outburst.

* * *

 

You didn’t talk to Minho ever since then and being your best friend, you immediately missed his presence. There were times that you wanted to just go to him and make up because he’s practically the only friend you’ve got. But just as you were about to go find him, you see him having fun with Thomas and Newt, as if he couldn’t care less if you never talk to him forever.

So you go spend your time with Gally who’s getting grumpier and grumpier every passing day. You turned a blind eye from his attitude, thinking that it’s just because of the upcoming exams.

“Let me copy your test revisions,” he said one time you were hanging out together at the school gym. He was taking a break from basketball practice.

“It’s cheating, you know,” you said as you tried your very best to ignore Minho, who’s also a member of the basketball team, situated away from you two in the huge school gym. “I can help you do your revisions,” you offered.

Only to get surprised by his reaction. “What?! I’m your boyfriend. Why won’t you share it with me?!” He then harshly grabbed your arm and glared at you.

“G-Gally, you’re hurting me,” you squeaked as you struggled to get loose from him. You were beginning to get scared at the look he was giving you. You knew that Gally was quite the bully but you never thought he would be directing that attitude towards you.

If you were to be honest to yourself, it was quite naïve of you to think so.

“Gally, let her go,” a familiar voice spoke from behind you, which made you and Gally to look back. Your eyes met Minho’s furious ones as he stood there glaring.

Gally glared back at Minho. “Mind your own business, shuckface. As far as I know, I’M the boyfriend and you’re just the best friend. Or are you still the best friend?” He sneered at the still glaring Asian boy as he squeezed your arm tighter, causing you to wince loudly.

Then it happened so fast. One moment, Gally was squeezing your arm and the next moment, he was down on the floor with a furious Minho pummeling him to a bloody gore. You stood there, gaping in shock, as you stared at the two boys brawling.

“You bloody shank, stop it!” Newt yelled, his tone authoritative, as he and Thomas ran towards Minho and Gally. Thomas instantly grabbed the Asian boy and held him in a grip lock while Newt stood between Minho and Gally, his hands pressed firmly on the latter’s chest. “What the bloody hell are you thinking? You want to be expelled? Now go and get some fresh air before I tell Alby and the coach about this.”

Gally clicked his teeth and glared at Newt before turning on his heels and leaving. You turned to follow him but a hand on your arm stopped you from taking a step forward. You looked back and saw Minho staring at you with a determined look on your face. “Are you seriously going after him?” he questioned, his voice incredulous. “You’ve experienced it yourself that that guy is a big-time jerk. Stop being so gullible, (Y/N).”

-SLAP!

“Stop it,” you muttered, as Minho touched his cheek that you hit while Newt and Thomas stood behind him, their eyes wide with shock. “You don’t know how I feel so stop it.” Choking back a sob, you turned on your heels and followed Gally.

* * *

 

You found Gally, not surprisingly, at the cafeteria, bragging to his minions how he pummeled Minho despite his own injuries. Rolling your eyes, you approached him. “We need to talk,” you said as you stopped beside him, your eyes dead serious as you ignored his snickering minions.

Gally looked up at you from his seat and smirked. “What, here to apologise, baby?” You were tempted to sneer at him but held it in. “You letting me copy your revisions now?”

“Nope,” you immediately replied as you swiftly swung your fist and hit him square on his pudgy nose. A satisfied smile showed up on your face as you watched him howl in pain sprawled on the floor, his minions hovering in fear around him. “Vengeance never felt this good,” you murmured to yourself then you turned to leave.

“Bitch! How dare you! We’re over now!” Gally yelled which made you stop amidst the whispering students. “You think I like you? I just pursued you because of a bet and your brains!” 

“Really?” You walked back to where Gally was slumped and without any warning, kicked him hard on the groin. He howled in pain once more as he cupped his groin, tears forming in his eyes. “Why thanks, jerk. I’m flattered.” You then left the cafeteria, the loud applause and cheers of the students trailing behind you.

* * *

 

“What do you want?” Minho asked, almost brusquely, when you found him at the tree house the two of you made way back in middle school. After teaching Gally a lesson, you decided to find him but found out he already left the school. Knowing where to find him, you immediately headed to the tree house.

“Thank you for standing up to Gally earlier,” you said softly, your eyes trained on his sulking back. After weeks of being alone, you actually felt warm inside when Minho defended you from Gally. It was as if you got your best friend back. Almost.

Minho was silent for a moment before he let out a deep sigh. “I’m sorry for what I said,” he murmured as he turned to look at you, his expression absolutely serious for the first time. Then your eyes widened in surprise when he bowed down in front of you dogeza style. “I promise I will make it up to you, (Y/N). Forgive me?”

A soft giggle bubbled up your throat as you continued to stare at Minho causing him to look up at you questioningly. “You silly,” you said as you sat indian style in front of him. “Good to know that you’ve admitted your fault. I’m not gullible, you know.” Minho bowed his head in shame at that. “But I’m sorry, too, for slapping you.”

“I needed that actually,” the Asian boy said with a grin on his face, which made you giggle again. “I saw what you did to Gally though and that was amazing. One amazing punch.”

“You saw it?” An amused smile showed up on your face when he nodded.

“I followed you when you left,” Minho began as he shifted closer to you and you realised that he seemed nervous. Nervous about what? “I just can’t bear to let you walk away from me for the second time again.” At your confused look, he let out another loud sigh. “I love you, okay? If you think I’m handing you out to Gally, think again. You’re mine.”

Despite the giddiness you were feeling, you forced your face to remain blank. Minho loves you, too. “What makes you think I’m yours?”

“Oh I know, babe,” Minho confidently replied as he pulled you on his lap and planted a kiss on your forehead. “I know you love me and you’re just using Gally to make me jealous. Annoying but effective strategy though. Congratulations.”

“Why, thank you, Minho,” you sarcastically said before you placed a kiss on his cheek. But before you could pull away, Minho grabbed your face in between his hands and gave you a short but hard kiss directly on the mouth. You were gasping for breath when he finally let you go. “Y-You idiot! That was my first kiss!”

“Really now?” Minho’s mischievous smirk made you blush. “Let me make it more memorable then.” With that said, he dipped his head, his face slowly getting closer again to yours.

“Better make it good, shank,” you muttered as you gripped his collar and pulled him even closer.

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
